Jenna's Daughter
by PoppyRocks101
Summary: what if jenna's daughter also gets Prego at 15! will jenna be heartbroken? will she keep the baby? read to find out!  PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know I've been writing quite a lot lately and you guys are probably sick of me…. But I wanted to write something about Jenna. So here's a cute little one-shot? Maybe… okay. Hope you enjoy! oh and I don't know what they named their kid, so I'm calling her Brigitte.

Brigitte (Jenna's daughter)'s POV

Hey mom? I asked. Do you think Kaley can come over?

No sweetie. Grandma's coming over.

Fine, well when's she gonna come?

Around 3:30

Oh. Well I still have 2 hours then. I'm gonna go catch up with dad at Starbucks ok?

Hm. Ok I guess. Be careful…

So I took the car and headed over to my boyfriend Bentley's house.  
>We've been dating 1 year and 8 months already.<p>

Hey….. I said seductively as I parked right by his house. I'm 15 so I can drive…

Hey! He replied.

Not out with the parents on a Sunday? That's strange… he said in his cute southern accent.

Yeah….. But I'm seeing you…. I kissed him passionately and headed inside.

We sat inside for about 15 min drinking coffee.

We moved to his bedroom, and this is how our conversation went.

Bentley: you know… we've been dating for a while now… and you know….

Me: NO. We're NOT having sex!

Bentley: we can be careful babe….

*HE STARTED TO KISS MY NECK!*

Me: no way… I pulled him off me.

Bentley: why not?

Me: um, I don't want a kid!

Bentley: you don't have to have one…..

Bentley: I'll use something? Yeah I have it.

Me: um…. Okay…. Sure…

Bentley: *smiles* do you love me?

Me: of course…

He slowly undressed me and before I knew it – we were at it.

After 45 minutes, we were on the couch making out…. With clothes on… and his mom came inside.

We stopped kissing and I said: hey Mrs. Goodman

"Hello Brigitte."

Me: alright. WOW look at the time 3:20. O s*** I have to go! I muttered under my breath.

Bentley: I'll walk you out.

Me: alrighty… I gave him a quick kiss and flew out the door.

Bentley: Bye….

As I drove away I felt good. Like something that had to be done already happened. But it's not over. Something could have when wrong.

I was worried.

I actually made it home before grandma.

Grandma: Jenna Middleton, you look great!

Mom: thank you Cassandra, as do you! (A/N I actually don't know what K.C mom's name is so I just made that up! )

Grandma: and just look at how big you are B! You're so beautiful! I haven't seen you in 6 months!

Me: I missed you Grandma

Grandma: And K.C, you look so handsome these days.

Dad: thanks Ma, how've you been?

Grandma: Very well! Thanks for asking! Yourself?

Dad: I'm doing fine!

Mom: Very well you guys let us all eat our lunch and maybe we can go horseback riding or something?

Me: sounds great!

…

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

Hey….. Another chapter….. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Brigitte's POV

Hey mom! I told her this morning right before I was going to head over to Bentley's.

Hi Sweetie! She greeted me warmly.

I'm going to go see Bentley today.

Oh, Alrighty then. Have fun darling, be careful.

Of course! I said obediently. I acted like a perfect daughter but she doesn't know what I'm really up to.

….

I grabbed the car keys and flew out the door.

I stopped by the nearest gas station and bought myself an unsweetened iced tea.

When I went to the bathroom there, I didn't get my period. I was expecting for 5 days already so I'm really worried… I CANT be pregnant. We had sex a week ago and I honestly haven't been feeling to good.

Scared as hell,  
>I went over to my boyfriend's and told him everything.<p>

Here's how it went:

I show up 

Bentley: hey babe.

Me: hi *I said in a sort of unfriendly tone*

Bentley: leaned down to kiss me. *I'm like 5 feet and maybe 3 inches.*

Me: *dodges him, and I go inside*

Bentley: okay Hun, what's going on?

Me: I think I might be pregnant. I practically whispered.

Bentley: What? No. no. no. no. he muttered under his breath.

*his mom comes downstairs*

His mom: what's that I hear?


End file.
